


Heresy

by WTFIsSheOn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, F/M, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFIsSheOn/pseuds/WTFIsSheOn
Summary: The Beast decides to give his faithful Priestess a reward that she'll never forget.
Relationships: The Beast/Patricia (Split)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947118
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a prompt challenge this year so I settled on a [Kinktober](https://pastebin.com/H5wswL47)/[OTPtober](https://mobile.twitter.com/DigitalPopsicle/status/1301129650077405184/photo/1) schedule.
> 
> I can say right now there's definitely not going to be one for every day (obviously) but the goal is filling at least 10 for the month at 1-2k words.  
> Obviously already running a bit behind but I came down with an annoying little bug so writing was temporarily put on hold. If I feel better tomorrow I'm going to try and catch up.

Patricia awoke from her light sleep, confused and shivering. Despite the chill of the early fall air, she found herself slick with sweat and attempted to peel her body from the damp sheets beneath her while reaching across the bedstand for a shawl. And then it hit her: someone was hovering nearby. By habit she acted on impulse and moved to throw Kevin's considerable bulk onto the intruder; instead she found herself pushed back, pinned to the mattress like her muscles were made of paper.

In shock she glared up at the assailant and it took her brain no time at all to register that the burning, black eyes staring back down at her belonged to her god- the Beast. But most curious was that she was seeing them from a vantage point she was unused to, that of…outside herself? Was she somehow still asleep?

Trembling, she pulled her hand closer so she could see its details by the moonlight: this was not _her_ hand, not Kevin's hand...it was much too slender and elegant. Despite the trimmed nails and faded blue paint stains, it clearly belonged to a woman.

This was something that should not be. This was a miracle.

“It is exquisite, is it not?” the Beast rumbled, and Patricia could feel the vibrations travel through the mattress and into her bones. “The flesh of my Beloved suites you, my most faithful servant.”

Patricia gawked, wrestling with his words and tearing them up into tiny little fragments, trying to comprehend. He was a god, yes, but even the ancients knew that each god was sovereign over one or two particular aspects in life, they couldn't do _everything_. Could they?

Apparently he could also read minds, for the Beast inclined his head slightly. "Yes. Casey is asleep, and you dwell in her body. For now."

All at once Patricia lost her flimsy grip on self-control, trying not to grope at her body like a pervert but unable to help herself all the same. Sloping breasts, the curve of her hips and the softness of her skin were all new sensations and she drank deeply of them, never before having imagined that she would ever have the opportunity to experience the body she was meant to have. Often she buried the dysphoria deep, pretending to be above such petty feelings of dissatisfaction; let Jade and Mary Reynolds whinge about being stuck in a man’s body, it was the body of an actual god for heaven's sake! But in his infinite wisdom, the Beast had heard her silent cries and was granting her heart’s desire; to breath and move in the form that so closely matched that of her soul. But why? 

“I don’t understand, my lord.”

“Do you not? Only my Beloved may hold my seed and bear my children, but you are deserving of a reward as well." The hardness against her thigh expressly informed her that she wasn’t the only one pleased by her current appearance, and she reverently caressed his stubbled jaw as he leaned towards her exposed throat, nipping experimentally. "You have served me faithfully, without question…you have seen me work in the face of suffering. Now let me give you a taste of the pleasures I can offer.”

She could not breath nor think coherently as he grabbed an ankle and pulled her to rest directly underneath his hulking form. With little regard to proprietary he grabbed the band of her pajama pants and split them open right down the middle before tossing her underwear to the side as well. The coolness of the sheets on her naked flesh startled Patricia, but the Beast's eyes kept her pinned to the bed, unable to move. Instead, nearly giddy with anticipation, the Beast freed his erection from the impossibly tight pants Dennis had dressed them in that morning, its head swollen and already slick with precum. He had not partaken in this type of flesh consummation for many months now and had little need for romance or seduction; the Beast was there to fuck. “I will pleasure you to my satisfaction. Do not let your powerlessness prevent you from begging, I do enjoy the sound of it.”

Before Patricia could even begin to process it, the Beast started to finger her, testing her arousal only to find it lacking for his needs. Impatient, but still reminding himself this was supposed to be a _reward_ , he roughly began circling Casey’s (no, her!) clit, forcing her body to open up, to welcome him. Patricia whimpered, arousal a foreign concept to her. Instinctively she tried to shut her legs, excited and willing but feeling out of her depth. "Please...I don't mean to spurn your generosity, I just need a moment...perhaps...my breasts?" 

"Begging already? Delicious." The Beast lurched upwards, ripping through her shirt as easily as he had her bottoms. His mouth was on her left breast in an instant, sucking the nipple greedily. A hand pawed at the other, tweaking it with an ungodly amount of force before pulling taut, not letting go until she began to writhe. The sight seemed to amuse him and he grinned, canines reflecting back the little light there was in the room. “Tell me, are you enjoying my gifts?" Before she could answer he switched sides, pulling on the right nipple and suckling the left while pressing a knee between her thighs.

For minutes (or hours) the Beast played with Patricia, testing the limits of her new body until her breasts were bright red and her nipples swollen. Tears were pricking her eyes, not from pain but unfulfilled desire, and once again the Beast bowed to her whims. "Has the time for your moment passed?"

Patricia could only nod.

Teeth bared, the Beast lithely crawled back down her body on all fours, situating himself between her legs. The breath that ghosted over her was warm, its moisture adding to her own wetness, and desperation like she had never known took hold. Finding her voice, she pleaded once again. “I want to experience you the way the Broken do! Let me feel your tongue and teeth on me! Consume me in your glory!”

Pleased with this idea, the Beast began biting and sucking her inner thighs, leaving marks immediately in his wake. Her skin became only one fine line from brutalized, and she could feel little rivulets of blood trickling down onto the bedsheets, delineation that marked what belonged to the Beast and the Beast alone. As it dawned on her that the only thing that kept her from being devoured was his own sense of temperance, Patricia’s cunt grew soaked before he could reach it with his tongue. To be food for this god incarnate would be an honor like no other; what a fool Dennis and the Others were!

Seeing the worship etched on her face, the Beast briefly withdrew and threw his head back in a laugh. “Even when faced with your frail mortality, you revel in my presence. Your reward is well earned! You please me, and your praise nourishes me. Enjoy, my Priestess.”

Without warning he spread her thighs painfully wide and enveloped her with his mouth, slowly awakening her clit. Sensitive and exposed, Patricia held her breath as he played with her, heat quickly pooling in her groin. His tongue was softer than expected, warm and careful, but his fingers dug into her thighs just as sharply as if his claws were corporal. These fresh wounds would join his other love bites, but he was careful to avoid going deep enough to leave Casey's body with permanent scars. The outward signs of her brokenness was not his to mar. Patricia was reaching peak arousal but the Beast kept on working, sucking and lapping with a delicateness that belied his usual bravado. When his tongue experimentally found its way inside and curled against the roof of her entrance, she cried out.

"You are ready," he declared, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock before settling directly over her. Locking eyes, he entered her, slow and torturous and never looking away. Inch by inch he savored the experience, watching his Priestess's eyes grow larger and larger as he filled her, stretching her to accommodate his size.

By the time he was fully sheathed, Patricia lay frozen, mind scrambling to interpret the odd mixture of pinching and electric tingling. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would know what it was like to be taken and to take in turn, and gods was she _taking_. Even as she flexed she realized the full extent of her body's power, the Beast grunting as her muscles throbbed around him. He dipped his head, forehead touching her own as he murmured something low and deep, a prayer...to her. Certain she was mistaken by these blasphemous thoughts, she emptied her mind, willing her entire being to serve as a vessel for her god's needs. "I belong to you. Do with me what you will."

His cock twitched inside of her. In a bid for deeper penetration he bent her legs up towards her chest, nearly knocking the breath from her lungs. Unsure of herself but ever faithful, Patricia obediently attempted to remain still, internal muscles fluttering wildly and aching for him to act as he was meant to. 

That was all the preparation and foreplay the Beast was willing to indulge in. Goaded on by her soft whimpers he began tentatively thrusting, and after finding her sufficiently wet, all inhibition was abandoned. His gait was not gentle, the entirety of his lust bearing down on her, but (praise the Beast) he knew how to fuck. Each stroke of his cock added to an electric current of bliss, building up to a small star inside of her. Patricia's groans came so furiously she choked as they attempted to stumble out past each other, forming a lump in her throat. Her breasts bounced in time with his thrusts. The sound of his balls smacking against her, his growls and huffs, the shaking of the bedframe became the entirety of her whole world. Was this how the Unbroken felt as they lay beneath him, ready to become undone? His mercilessness, his precision, his animal strength was almost too much to cope with.

Gentle contractions began to overtake Patricia, encouraging the Beast to fuck her harder. Her knees being driven into her chest would leave bruises, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice. The star of rapture that he had implanted within her was threatening to explode, her pussy tightening around him. "Yes! Just like that," he panted, broad chest glistening with sweat. "This body was made for me, it is perfection. You feel so tight, so warm, so...."

The litany of praise was interrupted by Patricia coming violently around his cock. With a final growl the Beast clamped down on her neck and began sucking hard, pulling out and stroking himself to completion with a free hand. His cum rained down hotly over her chest and stomach, coating her in divine favor as her eyes fluttered in time with the orgasmic waves crashing down inside of her. In an uncommon act of playfulness the Beast began licking her clit again, just for the satisfaction of watching another, smaller orgasm join the first, her screams of surprise and submission pleasing to him. 

After she fell silent, the Beast purred. "You serve well." For once his voice was gentle, although Patricia could not tell if it was from being spent or out of true tenderness. She suspected the latter as he pulled himself upright, taking his body heat with him, his tongue searching out her cuts and bruises to lick clean. "If only this world gave me heart, mind, and body as you do. We would live in paradise, my Priestess."

Despite the praise, his words left her feeling emptier than his physical withdrawal had. "Is my time in this body at an end?" 

"For now. You shall rejoin me, our work must continue. There are so many unbroken to purge, so many wounded to save." He sighed, contented. "Continue to please me, and I shall continue to please you. Hail, Priestess of the Broken."

The aftershocks of her orgasm still rang through her body, and Patricia committed each and every one to memory. She would continue to serve him to the very end, if only to once more find herself at the mercy of his tongue and cock.

"Hail the Beast."

**Author's Note:**

> Was Patricia just dreaming, or does the Beast's power extend beyond what everyone thought possible? 
> 
> Let me know if there are any alters that you want to see this month.


End file.
